


Voluptuous

by NefarioussNess



Series: Strange Stimulation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefarioussNess/pseuds/NefarioussNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked between kisses.</p><p>“He’s coming,” Allison replied, kissing the underside of his jaw.  “I’m here to help you loosen up.  You’ve been so tense lately.”</p><p>She cupped his face, tilting his head just enough to give her access to his neck, where she began to lap at the skin.  Stiles hissed in satisfaction when she nipped him playfully, grinning up at him before she began to kiss him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluptuous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sex dream Stiles had during the final chapter of 'Prevarication'. Consider it to be an extended scene.

Stiles was lying down on a grand bed in a large white room, his naked body nestled beneath the swaths of red, silky sheets.  He didn’t know why he was naked, but he felt safe and warm.  Allison was lying next to him, smiling at him as she stroked his hair.  She was adorned in one of those scandalous maid outfits that existed in the naughty section of the Spirit store during Halloween.  She wore nothing underneath it, and the skirt was rucked up to expose her white thighs.

“Are you ready?” Allison asked, giving him a sly wink as he tugged the sheet down Stiles’ body.  Stiles flushed and felt the blood rushing to his face when he was fully exposed, the cool air causing him to shudder.  He sat up just as Allison was shifting herself into a position to straddle his thighs.  She encircled her arms around his neck, and drew him into a kiss.  It started out chaste, but then Allison’s tongue swiped over his bottom lip.  Stiles opened his mouth, and so Allison deepened the kiss, her tongue hot and greedy as it poured into his mouth.  Stiles’ hands wandered up her thighs, and Allison moaned into his mouth.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked between kisses.

“He’s coming,” Allison replied, kissing the underside of his jaw.  “I’m here to help you loosen up.  You’ve been so tense lately.”

She cupped his face, tilting his head just enough to give her access to his neck, where she began to lap at the skin.  Stiles hissed in satisfaction when she nipped him playfully, grinning up at him before she began to kiss him again.

Kissing Allison felt great; every touch and press of contact between their lips was sincere.  There was no trickery or deceit.  There wasn’t a secret motivation to end their interactions with pain or destruction; it wasn’t like when he’d been with him.

“Stiles,” Allison frowned, “you’re thinking about the bad times.  I can tell.”  She touched his face with such patience and earnest that it made him want to cry.  Stiles hid his face in her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her strawberry lotion.  She smelled like home and loving devotion that she wasn't obligated to provide him with, but here she was.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered, his words nearly muffled.  He circled his arms around her and held her close.  “I’m afraid that I’m going to lose you and Scott.”

“We’re not going to leave you,” Allison reassured him.  She placed a kiss on the top of his head.  “We’ve always wanted you; you know that, right?”

Stiles lifted his head, and stared at Allison.  It was true that she and Scott had always dropped playful little hints about experimenting, but he’d always thought that they were teasing him in the way that siblings often did.

“Really?” he asked.  He was embarrassed by how high his voice sounded in that moment, but that feeling was dampened when he saw the shy smile on Allison’s face.

“We just didn’t want to force you into anything,” said Scott.  He’d suddenly appeared behind Allison, his body devoid of clothing.  He kissed her neck slowly as he watched Stiles with careful eyes.  Stiles hear the sound of a zipper being dragged down, and realized that it was Scott’s hands helping himself to the back of Allison’s dress.  It slipped slowly off her shoulders, revealing pale skin and finally her bare breasts as Allison tugged the material down her body, where it collected around her hips.

She gently grasped Stiles’ wrists and helped guide his hands up her stomach, trailing his fingers across her ribs before placing his hands on her breasts.  “Do you want this, Stiles?” she asked softly.

“Do you?” he whispered.  He was looking at both her and Scott.  Was this okay?  Scott was his brother; Allison was the big sister that he’d desperately craved to have throughout his childhood.  But even without the incestuous implications making him hesitate, there was also the fact that he was _tainted_.  Peter had touched him with his sullied hands, had dirtied him in a way that was more than skin-deep.

He didn’t want Scott and Allison to end up the same way.

“Stiles, you’re thinking too much,” Scott said.  He reached around Allison and gripped Stiles’ chin, running his thumb across his bottom lip.  “It’s okay to let go of all of those negative feelings, even for a moment.  We want you to be happy, you know?”

Tears were threatening to erupt from Stiles’ eyes.  “I know, but it’s hard.  Every night it’s the same damn nightmare, and it’s like he’s in my head.  I can’t stand it.  I can’t stand it, and I wish he was fucking _dead_.”

Allison made shushing noises as she pulled Stiles close, his head cradled into her chest.  He grabbed her hips as he choked out little sobs, his eyes now burning.  The tears subsided after a few minutes, making his chest feel hollow.

“Are you going to be okay?” Scott asked quietly.

Stiles slowly withdrew from the safety of Allison and gave him a small nod.  “Maybe you can kiss me and make it all better?” he said jokingly, his voice wobbling a little.

Scott didn’t falter in complying.  He sidled around Allison until he was side-by-side with her.  Stiles leaned forward, his face burning red as Scott slowly cupped his face with his hands and drew him in for a kiss.  Allison watched them thoughtfully, a curious sparkle in her eyes as Scott slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles shuddered, kissing back just as fiercely.  He pulled Scott towards him; their bodies flush against each other as Stiles lightly dug his nails into Scott’s back.  He felt himself falling backward, the pillows and silk sheets muffling the fall with Scott on top of him.  Allison was lying down next to Stiles, her fingers tapping up and down his arm before kissing his shoulder.

“Do you want this?” Scott said between breathless kisses.  “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything, Stiles.  I and Allison will understand if you’re comfortable with this—”

“I am,” Stiles murmured.  He kissed Scott, giving him a nervous smile as he looked up at the man hovering over him.  “I’ll be okay.  It might take a while, but I’m ready for you two.  I know you’ll never hurt me.”

He moaned softly as Scott pressed a kiss to his jaw.  “I’ll always protect you,” Scott promised.

Every movement was measured out in loving, selfless patience.  Scott made sure to take Stiles apart slowly, frequently asking him if he was okay as he slowly entered him, telling him he’ll stop if it starts to hurt or scare him.

“He’s doing fine, babe,” Allison smiled as she listened to Stiles moaning and writhing in pleasure next to her.  She curled into Stiles’ side, touching every patch of bare flesh of his that wasn’t currently being ravished by Scott.  Her fiancé had currently picked up the pace at Stiles’ heeding, kissing him sloppily as he pounded into him.  Stiles’ legs had been wrapped around Scott’s waist for a while now, but he was becoming boneless underneath him and his strength was failing him.

“Just tell me when,” Scott panted into Stiles’ ear.

“Thank you,” Stiles sobbed back.  “And yes, oh God please, come already.”

Scott did just that, his back arching as he did so.  Stiles moaned filthily as his body finally slacked with Scott falling right on top of him.  They were perspiring and sticky between the two of him, but Scott’s warm bulk was like a safety blanket, protecting him from outside forces.

“How did that feel?” Allison asked, leaning over for a kiss.  Their mouths slid into place, kissing slowly but without pause.

“Good.  Great, even,” Stiles said, smiling back.  He felt Scott grin against his shoulder.

“It’s my turn for round two,” Allison informed him.

Not even five minutes Allison was riding Stiles, laughing and moaning in a joyous mix of the noises as Scott guided her hips with each thrust from behind.  Stiles held her hands, and she squeezed them back.  She threw her head back, screaming happily as she climaxed.

* * *

“So what happened this time to make it different?” Scott asked, breaking Stiles out of his morbid thoughts.

Blood rushed into Stiles’ face, making him blush a deep, burning red.  “Uh, nothing really,” he stammered, hiding his face in Scott’s chest.  “Everyone lived, that’s all.”


End file.
